The Black Sheep
by Wendy Clear
Summary: [ AU, sort of but not really | Inspired by JOKING A MALFOY by Llewellyn] Draco Malfoy was the son of a Slytherin, son of a Slytherin, son of a slytherin, brother of a - Ravenclaw?


**The Black Sheep**

**A/N**: Set in the past, yep. Enjoy. :D  
  
~*~

"Malfoy, Hayden!"  
  
11-year-old Hayden Zeus Malfoy walked forward smugly as his name was called by the deputy headmistress for sorting. He flashed his twin brother, Apollo Democritus Malfoy, a smile that somehow looked more like a smirk, and got a nod and a smirk back.

Hayden's "smile" faded as his eyes got completely covered by the hat, and he stared blankly towards the darkness.

"_Another_ Malfoy," said a voice in his head – the Sorting Hat.

"Don't say that like it's not a good thing," Hayden snapped mentally.

"Well, it isn--er, ah, well...never you mind that..." The Hat rambled on for about five more seconds before straightening up on Hayden's head.

A few people could be heard muttering in the background, wondering what was taking the hat so long to sort this boy. After all, it had only taken the hat about two seconds to decide on Apollo's house-wise fate.

"Oh hush up, you imbecilic piece of...of...of hat."  
  
"I say," the hat spoke with indignation, "that's quite rude of you!"  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"......."  
  
"Get on with it, then, hurry!"  
  
"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist--"  
  
"I don't wear knickers."  
  
Another silence from the hat.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
The distinct sound of someone clearing his throat was heard. "I'm here, I'm here, pardon that...So let's get on with the sorting, shall we?"  
  
"Pfft...I'd rather like that, yeah."

"Okay now, let's see.... Hmm...."  
  
Hayden licked his lips shortly, starting to feel uneasy because he had expected the hat to just shout "SLYTHERIN!" as it had with Apollo. But the hat didn't seem like it had come to a distinct decision just yet.  
  
"...There's bravery, yep...Quite a lot of it, a bit more than your brother did...You've got daring, too...Would make a decent Gryffindor"–Hayden twitched–"..Ah, but I see you're extremely lazy...Well, I guess you're still fine for Gryffindor, but that rules out Hufflepuff...."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" thought Hayden urgently. "Just scream Slytherin and get it over with already!"  
  
"Oh, but, I can't...I mean, I can't just put you in Slytherin because every other Malfoy has been! It just isn't right... I mean, you're smart, yes–"  
  
"I'm quite aware of that, thanks, now about Slytherin...?"  
  
"–Smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, uh-huh...How'd you fancy being the family's black sheep, eh, boy?" The hat went on as though he hadn't heard Hayden, and his last sentence was punctuated with slight mockery.  
  
Meanwhile, the deputy headmistress had started tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She and the rest of the Great Hall were beginning to get extremely impatient--it's been over ten minutes.  
  
"I say, this must be some sort of school record," muttered someone from Gryffindor.

"Nah, I heard there was this kid who took 'round 25 minutes to get sorted," replied his neighbor, "but that was way back then, and I think that was because Ravenclaw and Slytherin both wanted that kid..."  
  
"Why doesn't the hat just shout Slytherin and get it over with?" interrupted Apollo loudly, only to be _shushed_ by the rest.

"...In fact, you're a bit too smart to be in Gryff--I mean, you know, I think you'd be better in Ravenclaw..." The hat was starting to make Hayden nervous. Frightening thoughts of which house he'll be put in was floating all over his mind, and the hat sensed it.  
  
"Ah, I think I've got you nervous enough," said the hat with an unmistakable chortle.  
  
Hayden's heart jumped. This probably meant that the hat had just been leading him on, and that he was really going to be in—  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The now chattering hall fell silent.  
  
"Slytherin, was it?" someone asked, obviously thinking that she had heard wrong.  
  
"Nah, Ravenclaw!" a few people confirmed.  
  
Hayden almost fell off the stool. "NO!" he yelled, whipping the hat off of his head and throwing it to the floor. He then started to stomp on it. "NO NO NO!"  
  
The people's reactions were mixed. Some were disgusted, others horrified. Some were bored, some were angry, and some others were amused. Apollo was one of the primary.  
  
"_Ravenclaw_?" he exclaimed. "What in the hell...?"  
  
"Five points from Slytherin for inappropriate language!" snapped the deputy headmistress, already in a sour mood as she and several other teachers tried to restrain Hayden from hurting the hat even more. Even the headmaster had joined in the struggle, and soon, Hayden and the Sorting Hat were separated.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU STUPID HAT! I'M GOING TO GO AND WRITE FATHER! YOU'LL GET SACKED! YOU'LL GET _BURNED! _YOU'LL—"

"MISTER MALFOY," said the headmaster loudly. "I ask you to please restrain yourself! I will not have any more of this nonsense! Please, go and take a seat at the Ravenclaw table, and _ not a word_ until you're dismissed to bed!"  
  
Apollo frowned, and Hayden scowled. But neither twin dared say a word. Hayden gave the hat one last icy glare before stalking off to the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws' welcome wasn't exactly a very warm one, but Hayden didn't notice. 

Hayden now had a lot to think of. What will Father think? What will Mother think? What will Grandpa think? What will Apollo think? What would they all think--all the Malfoys, what would they think?--when they find out that half of the infamous Malfoy twins (twins were a big rarity in the Malfoy line) was a _Ravenclaw_? What would they think, what would they _say_, when the find out about the Black Sheep?  
  
_Well then,_ thought Hayden with finality. _Apollo better as hell keep his mouth shut. After all, they didn't need to find out....  
  
_ Then as the sorting went on in more peaceful terms, he grinned evilly at his brother from across the hall. And Apollo smirked back. Hayden felt a bit relieved at this, but the shouldn't have.  
  
~*~  
  
Apollo gave his brother another unfathomable look, and got an evil grin in return. So he smirked back.  
  
_My brother, Hayden, a _Malfoy_, a _Ravenclaw_! Wait till Father hears about this...._

~*~  
  
**A/N**: Heeh. Okay. That is all. XD This fanfic was inspired by Llewellyn's Joking A Malfoy. XD  
  
Joey out~


End file.
